1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flow control assembly designed to control water issuing from a showerhead and thereby conserve water by reducing the amount required to take a shower in that water does not continuously flow from the showerhead during the entire showering procedure but only issues therefrom, upon demand, for lathering or rinsing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical domestic shower system, a showerhead is positioned to direct a continuous stream of water over a person showering and into a receptacle, such as a bathtub, which includes a drain for removal of the water to a conventional sewage system. Prior to or at the beginning of the showering operation, a user adjusts the temperature and quantity of flow of water by typical hot and cold water faucets or a more modern single faucet regulating the amount of hot and cold water collectively. After the temperature and flow of issuing water has been adjusted, the flow of water is normally continuous until the showering procedure is over.
However, it is well known that while the flow or stream runs continuously throughout the showering procedure, such continuous flow is not necessary. To the contrary, those showering frequently remove certain parts of their body, such as the head and shoulders, from the stream of water for purposes of lathering. The person then steps under the continuously issuing stream of water for rinsing. It is well recognized that the above procedure while typical, wastes a great amount of water and in certain instances, a continuous stream is even inconvenient. However, the repeated stopping and starting of the stream of water issuing from the showerhead, using conventional faucet and valve structures associated with domestic showers, is inconvenient and even time-consuming. If separate hot and cold water faucets are utilized, the stopping of the issuing stream of water necessitates readjustment of flow rate and temperature once the stream has been shut off. This is inconvenient and frequently very uncomfortable if extremely cold or extremely hot water first issues from the showerhead during the adjustment period.
It is well accepted that much less water is generally required in a typical showering procedure then is actually utilized. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a flow control system for a shower which is easy to operate and effectively serves to regulate the flow of water issuing from the showerhead between an on and an off mode without the necessity of constantly readjusting the temperature and/or rate of flow of water using a conventional faucet and valve system normally associated with domestic showering facilities.